Preparando Una Pastorela
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Oportunidades, una vez en la vida. Días festivos, varios al año. Pero este en especial nos ha dado una oportunidad bañada en oro con bellas incrustaciones de sonrisas. Ven, te contare todo sobre esta pastorela. Au


Au, shonen-Ai un poco de heterosexualidad y algunas cosas graciosas, como para que te prives pero al menos si te saca una sonrisa.

Por obvios motivos no modifique el orden de algunos nombres

¡A Leer!

* * *

 **~Preparando Una Pastorela~**

— ¡Hola a todos, soy Nozomi Saeki y estoy transmitiendo en vivo desde el teatro Kabuki. — Bueno, no estoy trasmitiendo directamente, más bien estoy grabando todo lo que ocurre tras bambalinas, principalmente, porque apenas y por primera vez se llevaba a cabo una pastorela en el grandioso teatro Kabuki, y como ya es de suponer, en dicho teatro está prohibida la actuación de las mujeres.

Pero antes quiero exponerles todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar.

 **~Tres Semanas Antes~**

—Señorita directora. — Me llamo claramente fastidiado uno de los chicos.

—Saluda a la cámara, Hasebe. — Le dije de forma cantarina, tosió falsamente y me señaló el grupo de jóvenes que venían conmigo.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. — Le dije apagando mi cámara. Después de todo, el que el colegio "Tamashi No Ken" tuviese el paso libre a presentar una obra en dicho teatro era ya un logro magistral, era el primer paso de muchos para poder ser guionista y en el caso de los chicos, ser actores, cantantes, etc.

Como ya supondrán yo soy la guionista, y ellos son mi maravilloso "Cast", bueno aun no les doy los papeles, pero bueno, no era culpa mía, al menos no en su totalidad.

Ya tenía a todos los personajes asignados. Kiyomitsu y Yasusada iban a ser mi José y María, pero…

—Kiyomitsu. — Le llamo mi ex María mi ex José. Y este le ignoro por completo, desde hacía dos años que estaban así, y no había manera de descubrir lo que pasaba. Yasusada no sabía el motivo de la molestia de Kiyomitsu y cuando yo trataba de sacarle el tema, este último se molestaba y me dejaba de hablar por un tiempo.

No hace mucho, mientras competíamos por esta oportunidad de oro, los chicos mencionaron que algunos estaban molestos con otros, y Kiyomitsu se molestó aún más, y textualmente nos dijo "¡Váyanse a la chingada!", y para rematar Ima, también andaba irritado esos días así que él le contesto "No queremos ir a tu casa", y sí. Al azabache se le salió lo DIVA y se largó.

Afortunadamente hablaron y se arreglaron las cosas, al menos entre ellos.

— ¡¿Por fin sabremos a quienes interpretaremos?! — Mida, siempre ha sido un chico muy enérgico y curioso, a pesar de ser de primer grado de secundaria ha destacado en este tipo de actividades, aunque gracias a Dios nuestro colegio deja que hagamos este tipo de cosas entre grupos de secundaria y preparatoria inclusive algunos de la universidad se prestan.

Asentí con la cabeza y este regreso a su lugar dando saltitos, a veces él e Ima parecían conejos saltando. —Bien. — Tome la palabra ganándome la atención de los chicos. —Como todos sabemos, el teatro Kabuki, solo puede presentar obras cuyo elenco sean únicamente varones. — Todos asintieron. —Por lo tanto algunos de ustedes tendrán que hacer de chicas. — Hice una pauta esperando que alguien dijese algo, pero nada. —Si alguien tiene un inconveniente con su papel, por favor hable conmigo. — Finalice para buscar en mi mochila mi listado de personajes y de paso los libretos, bueno unos cuantos.

Todos comenzaron a cuchichear quien sabe que cosas, saque mi folder de "TODOLOGÍA", aquel en el que cargo copias de todas las materias y cuya apariencia implora piedad y que tome a otro folder porque él, ya está valiendo grillo. Revolviendo un poco las hojas di con el papel que revelaría el "destino" de los chicos.

Lo saque, lo puse en mi boca y lo retuve entre mis labios —¡el papel!, malditos pervertidos—, regrese todo lo demás a mi folder de "TODOLOGÍA" y alce este en mi mochila. Tome el papel bond y lo desplegué para que mirasen. —Bien, ahora les mostrare como quedo el elenco. — Aoe me ayudo para que todos los demás pudieran verlo, y solo para reafirmar, el elenco quedo así.

Mikazuki Sanjo – Arcángel Miguel

Ishikirimaru Sanjo – Arcángel Gabriel

Kogitsunemaru Sanjo – Arcángel Rafael

Imanotsurugi Sanjo – Primer Angelito

Gokotai Toshiro – Segundo Angelito

Sayo Samonji – Tercer Angelito

Kanesada Izuminokami – María

Kosetsu Samonji – José

Mitsutada Shokudakiri – Melchor

Souza Samonji – Gaspar

Okurikara – Baltazar

Midare Toshiro – La chica de las frutas

Hasebe Heshikiri – _Líder de la manada_ Pastor de ovejas

Tsurumaru Kuninaga – Chica de los becerros

Yagen Toshiro – Yerbatero

Aoe Nikkari – Pescador

Kunihiro Horikawa – Chica de las panderetas

Kiyomitsu Kashu – Luficer

Yasusada Yamatonokami – Diablita _cachonda_

Maeda Toshiro – Primer diablito

Hirano Toshiro – Segundo diablito

Iwatoshi Sanjo – Tercer diablito

 **Adicionales**

Voces

Narrador – Rector Yoshitsune

Dios – Profesor Okita

Niños – Imanotsurug, Gokotai, Midare y Sayo

Los chicos iban retirándose poco a poco. Creí que todo iba bien, hasta que…

— ¡¿Pero qué carajo?! — Era Kane, sabía que alguien se quejaría. — ¡Se supone que Yasusada haría de María! — Grito a los cuatro vientos. Todos voltearon a ver a Yasusada.

—Cambio de último minuto. — Dije en un susurro.

— ¡No puedo ser María! — Dijo enojado, Uf!, es tan distinto a su hermano, Kasen, seguro que él no hacia tanto berrinche, pero estaba con su tesis, así que no podía ayudar con esto. — ¡¿Me escuchas Nozomi?! — ¡Alguien cállelo! — ¡Simplemente no puedo ser la Virgen María!

— ¡Ya sabemos que te tiras a Kunihiro, mínimamente tres veces a la semana! — Ok, no debí decir eso, pero me harto.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Creo que alguien tratara de matarme.

—Izumi, contrólese por favor. — Gracias a Dios Iwatooshi estaba ahí, para ser un chico que no le huía a las peleas tampoco era partidario de una pelea sin sentido alguno. Y bendito Dios que ahora era el pelinaranja quien sujetaba al pelinegro de ojos azules, antes de que este tratase de asesinarme.

—Entonces José iba a ser interpretado por Kashu, pero ahora lo haré yo. — Kosetsu entendía las cosas tan bien que era simple y sencillamente innecesario explicarle algo.

—Momento. — ¡No, no más objeciones DIOS! —Zomi. — No dije nada y me limite a voltear a ver a Ishikirimaru. — ¿Por qué cambio a José también? — Oh, bueno no era objeción sino duda.

— ¡Lo mismo me pregunto yo! — ¡Joder!, ¿cuándo será el día que Kiyomitsu no la haga de a pedo? — ¿Por qué me has quitado el protagónico? — Para ser un chico que le desagrada fruncir el ceño, ahora su cara se veía idéntica a la de un viejito.

—Tendrás el antagónico. — Su expresión no cambio para nada. —Serás el diablo. — Le señale dando a entender que era mi última palabra, y como era de esperar hizo una rabieta y regreso a su lugar. Solté un suspiro, por lo general, nunca se da por vencido tan rápido, pero bueno. —Contestando tu duda, Ishikirimaru… — El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia mí. —Bueno… — Hice una pauta, no sabía si exponer mi punto a todos o solo a mis protagonistas y al castaño. Pero… los demás también tenían derecho a saberlo. —Originalmente iba a cambiar solo a José…

— ¡¿Por qué?! — Exclamo la princesa… digo Kiyomitsu.

Respire lo más hondo que pude. —Porque eres el conflictivo, Yasusada nunca te ha hecho mala cara y tú, por otro lado le tratas como si fuese un ogro o algo más, eres muy cortante con él, no quiero que José le diga a María "No te preocupes", y que en lugar de sonar como alguien que da ánimos, suene como alguien que le desea lo peor de lo peor. — Él solo volvió a fruncir el ceño y cruzo sus brazos. —También pensé en cambiar solo a Yasusada, pero si lo hacía, pensé que él creería que es el del problema, así que opte por cambiar a ambos. — Bueno, pensé en diferentes cosas pero todas me daban a lo mismo, un alegato o una culpabilidad torrencial.

—Ya. — Entrecerré mis ojos, Hasebe se iba a hacer el chulo delante de Pikachu —Mitsutada—. —Para evitar conflictos ninguno de los dos quedo como protagónico, sin embargo ambos son antagonistas, ¿por qué? — Ok, esa era una buena pregunta.

—Cuando Lucifer mande a todos al demonio, la gente ni se dará cuenta de que Kiyomitsu está realmente colérico. — Dije bromeando, los demás sonrieron y unos cuantos rieron, a excepción del mencionado.

—Es porqué soy negro, ¿verdad? — Mire a Okurikara, extrañada de su comentario, el chico apunto al papel.

—Claro que no. — Le dije sonriendo. —No es porque seas negro, es porque eres un morenazo de fuego. — Sonrió, como raras veces hacía, realmente es que trate de que los reyes fueran más o menos de la estatura, además Baltazar era moreno y se me hace un poco racista el usar bronceados falsos para encarnar a gente de color.

Ok, quizás no lo hacen con la intención de verse racistas, pero se ven racistas para mí.

—Bueno, entonces manos a la obra.

—Pareces gato. — Dijo burlón Aoe, al ser quien me había atrapado del salto que di, por lo general no brinco muy alto, pero cuando me asustan tiendo a hacerlo, y el culpable de que ahora me llamaran gato y de que mi corazón casi salga de mi pecho fue…

— ¡Profesor Okita! — Ay, Yasusada pareces quinceañera enamorada. Pero regresando al momento…

—Profesor, no me asuste de esa manera. — Dije mientras Aoe me dejaba en el suelo.

—Perdona. — Dijo rascándose la cabeza, es el profesor de valores y apenas tiene 25 años, las chicas del colegio babean terriblemente por él y el rector Yoshitsune. —Mi intención era venir con ustedes en el autobús, pero un grupo de chicas pidió tutorías por la materia. — No sé si de verdad no se entera, o si solo finge, pero las tutorías eran un pretexto 100% funcional para admirar al profesor, y que quede claro que en mí, no despierta nada más que respeto.

—No se preocupe. — Dijo Yasusada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, mientras que Kiyomitsu hacia una mini rabieta…

Ah, entonces ese es su coraje, nada peor que un mal de amores.

— ¿Ya saben sus papeles? — Que rápido cambia el tema el profe.

—Bien, señorita directora, es su turno de darnos un poco de su visión. — Entendí el sarcasmo Aoe.

Conozco a Aoe desde que llegue al colegio, y a pesar de su apariencia él, Kunihiro, Iwatoshi y yo, somos de primer año de preparatoria, Kiyomitsu, Yasusada, Kane, Souza y Hasebe son de segundo, los chiquitines son de primer grado de secundaria a excepción de Yagen, él es de segundo, Pikachu, Kosetsu, los trillizos Sanjo y Tsurumaru son de primer año de Universidad.

Ahora que lo pienso… son los únicos universitarios que mandaron sus trabajos a tomar por culo, los demás decidieron hacerse pelotas con ellos y dejarnos a nosotros con la obra. Pero bueno.

—Mi visión es la siguiente. — Dije haciendo que todos nuevamente me prestasen atención. —Arcángeles. — Les llame a los hermanos Sanjo, dato curioso, Ishikirimaru es mayor solo por 9 meses —ósea que tan pronto lo parieron, su madre volvió a embarazarse— y Kogitsunemaru y Mikazuki —aunque usted, no lo crea— son gemelos, pero debido a la poca diferencia de edad es que les llamamos los trillizos — y por si tienen la duda, sí, los gemelos fueron por parto natural—, los trillizos se acercaron y les entregue un libreto, los chicos comenzaron leerlo. —Por favor, las primeras líneas. — Les pedí alejándome y dejando que ellos hicieran suyo el pequeño espacio que teníamos para pre-ensayar.

 **~Escena 1, toma 1, acción~**

Hay nubes en todo el lugar, y si ay otro color que le logre divisar es el azul, del precioso cielo.

El Arcángel Gabriel entra en escena, se estira un poco y mira la hora, en su simpático reloj cucú, hecho con madera de roble.

Arcángel Gabriel: **Vaya.** Dice notando la hora y alzando un poco las cejas. **Ya son las 9:00 a.m, Miguel y Rafael ya deberían estar aquí.** Se cruza de brazos y voltea a todos lados, como esperando ver a alguno de los mencionados.

Narrador: **El arcángel Gabriel, era alguien muy puntual, de todos en el cielo era el primero en estar atento a las órdenes o peticiones de Dios, en esta ocasión no era distinto.**

No tarda mucho en escucharse una voz fuera de escena.

Dios: **Da la impresión que eres el único que pone atención, Gabriel.** Una pequeña risa se escucha.

Entra el arcángel Rafael, con una guitarra de Metal Hero.

Arcángel Rafael: **A mí me gusta andar de pelo suelto, ¡aunque me digan que hasta barro el suelo!**

El Arcángel Rafael, sigue en su rollo musical mientras Gabriel parpadea rápidamente, llegando al punto de dejar de hacerlo por que se ha mareado.

Arcángel Gabriel: **¡Rafael! ¡Rafael!** El mencionado deja sus sueños rocanroleros y mira a Gabriel.

Arcángel Rafael: **¿Qué ocurre Gabriel?**

Dios carraspea, llamando la atención del Arcángel de cabellos blancos.

Dios: **Pasa que les dije ayer, que los quería ver aquí temprano.** El arcángel Rafael, hace carita de perro regañado, agacha la carita y separa del lado derecho de Gabriel. **¿En dónde andará Miguel?**

Como si lo hubiesen invocado, entra Miguel a escena leyendo algo.

Dios: **¿Miguel, en dónde estabas?**

Miguel deja de leer y levanta la vista hacia el tejado.

Arcángel Miguel: **Perdone jefe. Una madre me ha encomendado a su hijo para que no caiga en las garras del maligno, pero al chico le gusta la mala vida, con decirle que se hizo político.**

Los otros dos arcángeles: **¡A ese sí, ya lo beso el diablo!**

 **~Escena 1, Toma 1, ¡Corte!~**

Los chicos rieron ante la pequeña representación de los otros.

— ¿Por qué tanto odio a los políticos? — Cuestiono nuestro profesor.

— ¡Por cabrones! — Dijo Aoe, alzando su puño y logrando que los demás riéramos de lo lindo.

— ¡Aoe! — Le reprendió el profesor, bueno a veces se nos pasaba que estaban los maestros con nosotros y tendíamos a destapar un poco le vocabulario.

El rector por su parte solo negó con la cabeza, aunque quisiese, no podía negar que teníamos razón.

—Bueno, sigamos. — Dijo nuestro rector favorito. Tenía razón, los chicos podían memorizar los diálogos y las acciones, pero aparte debíamos hacer el vestuario —que en realidad la chinga se la iba a llevar Mida, quien es el que mejor mano tiene para eso— y también la escenografía.

—Ok. — Dijimos todos.

 **~Escena 1, Toma 1.2, ¡Acción!~**

Narrador: **Miguel, miró a los otros dos de manera ingenua, ser político no podría ser tan malo —pero si hablamos de ser político en México, entonces ahí si aplicaba lo que habían dicho los otros dos—, pero lo más importante, una parte de él le decía que ellos tenían razón.**

Dios: **¡Shhh!** Reprendió a los dos arcángeles. **Lo importante es que estas aquí, y en cuanto a tu encomendado, mientras él me permita entrar en su vida y en su corazón, no habrá ser del inframundo que pueda corromperlo.** El arcángel Miguel, mostro una expresión de aliviado al oír las palabras de su señor. **Ahora, como saben, en esta generación de la humanidad, no he encontrado a nadie justo, por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de recordarles el amor y la misericordia a través de un hijo mío.**

Los arcángeles se miran entre sí.

Arcángel Rafael: **¿Cómo que enviará aún hijo suyo?**

Arcángel Gabriel: **¡Es verdad!, todos son hijos suyos.**

Dios: **Sí, pero aquel que eh enviado, tiene bien grabadas mis instrucciones y no se verá corrompido como mis otros hijos, que se han dejado llevas por los placeres mundanos y malos pensamientos.** Los arcángeles se miran entre sí y después dirigen la mirada hacia arriba. **¡Gabriel!, ve a donde María y dale mi mensaje.**

 **~Escena 1, Toma 1.2, ¡Lista!~**

Bueno no era toda la primer escena, pero lo demás solo eran las voces de los niños jugando, la aparición del arcángel a María también sería solo las voces, si hubiese escrito todo el dialogo con la escenografía tendríamos mucho que hacer.

— ¡Bien, solo es cuestión de armarlo! — Todos voltearon a ver a quien había hablado, aunque yo fui la primera.

—Inoue. — Llamaron los chicos al que traía unos cartones pintados.

— ¿La escenografía? — Pregunto Kogitsunemaru, al lograr visualizar lo que parecían ser nubes pintadas.

Él asintió, vago son su mirada por todo el lugar, así como por todos los presentes hasta llegar a mí, yo por mi parte simple y sencillamente vire a otro lado, no quería hablar con él.

— ¿Pelearon? — Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que era Kiyomitsu quien me había hecho la pregunta, y más tomando en cuenta que le quite el protagónico y que encima le puse de villano, no le dije nada solo suspire un poco. —No es fácil estar cerca de quien te gusta, a sabiendas de que no pintas nada en su mundo. — ¡Eso fue cruel!, pero cierto.

Me enamoré como una tonta del primer chico que mis ojos divisaron al entrar al colegio y para rematar ese chico, ni siquiera me veía como algo más, nos hicimos buenos amigos y toda la cosa, llegamos a un punto en el que nos teníamos mucha confianza, tanto así que comenzó a decirme que le gustaba una chica, y como estúpida creí que era yo, pero no. Esa chica resulto ser Miyuki Kazahara, para ser de un curso menor al mío, era bastante ubicada, era honesta y muy creativa, además de amable y segura de sí misma, mi discusión con él fue porque ella tiene novio, no lo hace público quizás para no ser objeto de ataque por parte de cuanta psicópata hay en el instituto, pero él no me creyó discutimos y bueno, supongo que ya se dio cuenta de que no le mentí con eso, pero no puedo pasarle por alto lo que me dijo.

—Vez que no es fácil lidiar con ello. — Abrí los ojos y mire a Kiyomitsu, ya me había hecho una idea de lo que había ocurrido entre él y Yasu, pero prácticamente él se estaba entregando ante mí.

—Kiyomitsu. — Él volteo a verme, una pequeña y sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios, era claro, éramos hermanos del mismo dolor.

— ¿Zomi? — Mire a Aoe, quien me sonreía de manera tierna.

—Momentito. — Chillo Kiyomitsu. — ¿Qué no estabas saliendo con Aoe? — Me pregunto en un susurro, no pude evitar sonrojarme, era cierto, Aoe y yo habíamos sido pareja, aunque no dimos cuenta de que nos la llevamos mejor como amigos, además Aoe es bisexual y no fue ese el motivo de nuestra "ruptura", como dije, como amigos nos llevamos bien.

— ¿Eres de la policía? — Le dije tratando de defenderme, Kiyomitsu sonrío, ya hablaríamos más tarde eso era obvio. — ¿Qué pasa? — Le pregunte a Aoe, este sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Qué sigue ahora? — Tarde unos segundo en entender su pregunta.

— ¡Ah!, los angelitos. — Dije corriendo hacia Ima, Gokotai y Sayo. —Bien, es su turno. — Les dije, Sayo miro dudoso el libreto.

 **~Varias Horas Más Tarde~**

Terminamos todos con las energías por el suelo, para ser el primer día de ensayo, habíamos progresado mucho y que conste que fue una odisea con Kiyomitsu, hasta cierto punto lo entendía, pero vamos dudo mucho que Yasu le hubiese dicho algo como lo que Inoue me dijo.

Por cierto, creo que no lo mencione, pero el colegio cuanta con dormitorios, al ser muy amplio —cuanta con preescolar, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad— era más fácil tener a los alumnos viviendo en la escuela, ah y próximamente abrirán una guardería, ¿cómo le llaman? … centro recreativos infantiles, creo.

— ¡Todos al autobús! — Llamo el rector, nos despedimos de la gente del teatro Kabuki, después de todo ellos nos habían dado consejos muy útiles.

Mientras subía al autobús, me llegaban algunas ideas para la pastorela, pero no podía cambiar las cosas, teníamos el tiempo encima, mañana iría con Mida a tomar las medidas de los chicos, para comenzar con los trajes, decidí mejor apuntar las nuevas ideas y después pensar quizás en la pastorela del siguiente año, después de todo, nada mejor que algunas novedades.

Me dirigí a los últimos lugares, ahí podía apoyarme mejor, me senté y saque una hoja y lápiz y comencé con mis ocurrencias.

— ¿No piensas hablarme?

No quiero hablar con él, ¡Dios sálvame!

—Disculpa, me voy con ella. — Alce la vista y me encontré con Kiyomitsu, se notaba que él también huía de alguien, ni siquiera dejo que Inoue dijese algo, solo hablo y se sentó a mi lado. — ¿Ajustes? — Alzo la ceja al ver el papel que ya tenía algunas cosas escritas.

Pedí ayuda y Dios me la envío ¡Gracias Señor!

—No, son algunas ideas que usare en otro proyecto. — No iba a darle santo y seña, escuche a Inoue suspirar y note cuando se retiró a unos cuantos asientos delante. —Te debo una. — Le dije, Kiyomitsu suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos nuestros conflictos, pero somos amigos, ¿no? — Asentí con la cabeza, era cierto que conocí a muchos en el colegio, pero con quien me llevaba mejor, a pesar de todo, era con él, aun estuviésemos peleados, si uno de nosotros tenía un problema, el otro llegaba a ayudarle.

Reímos un poco y al final de cuentas deje de escribir solo por escuchar algunas tonterías de Kiyomitsu, llegamos al colegio y varios se habían quedado dormidos.

— ¡Llegamos! — Dijo el rector, logrando que los bellos durmientes despertaran.

Mi acompañante bostezo. —A penas termine de bañarme, me iré a la cama. — Dijo tallándose un ojo, a decir verdad, creo que todos haríamos eso, bueno yo no, debía empezar a investigar en las tiendas, para obtener buena tela y aun precio accesible, vamos que esos recursos los pagara la escuela no significaba que íbamos a hacer gastos exagerados.

Llegue a mi dormitorio y entre a mi habitación. — Hola, Konnosuke. — Salude a mi compañero —sí, los dormitorios son mixtos, y no, Konnosuke no es un degenerado—, este aparto su vista del libro y me devolvió el saludo.

— ¿Cómo les fue? — Me pregunto, él también era parte de mi elenco, pero desafortunadamente uno de los de la escuela "Monogatari No Feiku", le tendió una trampa cuando fue a visitar a su hermano y termino con una lesión en la pierna, de ahí que ahora este postrado en la cama con un yeso, afortunadamente no fue nada grave, podrá caminar, solo que no antes del estreno de la pastorela.

—Avanzamos, más de lo que me esperaba. — Le confesé.

— ¿Te arreglaste con él? — Sabía a quién se refería.

—Solo me centraré en la pastorela. — Dije sin más, me frene al notar que Konnosuke, tenía otras ropas y que claramente lucia limpio. — ¿Cómo fue que te bañaste? — Le pregunte escaneándolo con la mirada, no parecía haberse herido ni nada.

Sonrío. —Shunya me ayudo, y después se fue para alcanzarlos. — Ah, ya i por dónde van los tiros, por eso llego con algo de escenografía.

—No tenía por qué decirle de eso. — Le reproche, él solo regreso la vista a su libro, claramente era eso o darme el sermón del año, por tener un ego tan tonto como para ni siquiera dejar que Inoue me dijese algo.

Más rápido que lo que yo deseara, los días se fueron consumiendo, ya había hablado con Midare, y con el rector sobre las telas, teníamos las medidas de todos y por si fuese poco, chicos y chicas del club de costura se ofrecieron a ayudarnos, pues insistían en que el elenco debía ocuparse por ensayar y no por el vestuario, no necesito decirles de la escenografía, pues Inoue nos ayudó con eso.

Se había pasado la primera semana y al menos varias de nuestras preocupaciones ya estaban cubiertas.

 **~Dos Semanas Antes Del Estreno~**

Segunda semana de ensayo, apenas y podíamos dormir, y es que algunos quedan con la sensación de que el personaje les queda muy pobre y los demás tomamos la decisión reunirnos y sacar esto adelante, somos un equipo y así es como nos comportamos, Konnosuke, quien no podía actuar por lo de su pierna, opto por encargarse de la ambientación musical, tenía el tiempo, ideas, y la paciencia para hacer la banda sonora.

Y algunos no estarían tan desvelados si no estuvieran echando pasión, pero bueno, los que parecían zombies sin remedio eran Kane y Kunihiro.

—Bien, esta vez empezaremos desde la posada. — Dije mientras todos sentían.

 **~Escena 2, Toma 1, Semana 2, ¡Acción!~**

Narrador: **Los angelitos jugaban con algunos niños y ayudaban a algunas personas con cosas como encontrar algo, ya fuese un objeto o un trabajo, eran cosas que Dios podía hacer, sin embargo los angelitos hacían eso de forma voluntaria, no querían otra recompensa más que ver a las personas felices.**

Segundo angelito: **Papá, se pondrá contento al ver que este pueblo ofrenda su tiempo y hasta su vida para que él vele por ellos.**

Los tres angelitos ríen.

Tercer angelito: **Ahora que lo dices…** pone su dedo índice en su boca, haciendo un tierno puchero. **¿Qué papá, no envío hace algunos meses a su hijo?**

Los demás angelitos parpadearon.

Primer angelito: Dando un brinco de alegría. **¡Es verdad!, no debe tardar en mandar a los arcángeles a anunciar su llegada.**

Los angelitos salen de escena en telón se baja por unos instantes, para reabrirse y mostrar una calle llena de comercios.

Narrador: **Al haber sido María, la mujer que en gracia de Dios, traía en su vientre al salvador, se vio en situaciones complicadas, su esposo, José, había notado lo cansada que estaba y le ayudo a subir a un burro, a pesar de no ir caminando, María se veía agotada, no faltaba mucho para que diese a luz.**

María: Respirando hondo. **José, estoy muy cansada.** Se acaricia el vientre, claramente engrandecido.

José: Mira a María y le sonríe. **Tranquila, Dios es grande y veras que este día encontraremos posada.**

Narrador: **Siguieron con su camino, sin embargo estaban siendo acechados por un ente enviado por el maligno.**

Entra de puntitas la diabla, disfrazada de pastora.

Diabla: Sonriendo de manera maliciosa. **Entonces el crío ya viene, ¡perfecto!** Junta sus manos, mientras su sonría se vuelve más sombría. **No tengo órdenes, pero… tampoco creo que le desagrade la idea a mi señor.**

José y María van a una casa y piensan en pedir posada, la diabla se les adelanta, sin permiso entra a la casa.

Solo se oyeron las voces.

Sr. De la posada: **¿Quién eres y como entraste?** Pregunta un poco colérico.

 **~0~**

— ¡María! ¡Se supone que estas cansada, no excitada!

María… digo Kane volteo de inmediato y le grito a Kiyomitsu. — ¡Idiota, respétame! ¡¿Qué no vez que si me estreso se me va a salir el chamaco antes de tiempo?! — Todos soltamos la carcajada, Kiyomitsu tenía razón, la cara de Kane era de todo menos cansancio, pero su respuesta fue magistral.

— ¡María no dice groserías! — Reprendido el rector, divertido ante la situación.

— ¡Déjense de burradas! — Chille al ver el poco profesionalismo de los chicos.

—Si fuiste la primera en soltar la carcajada. — Dijo Midare, volvimos a reír todos.

Después de calmarnos volvimos a la rodada.

—Ven. — Sentí que alguien tomo mi brazo, voltee y precisamente era con quien menos quería estar, pero adonde el me señalaba estaba la escenografía, medio armada, así que bueno almenas tendríamos algo que evitaría a toda costa que habláramos, al menos no de otra cosa que no fuese la pastorela.

El tiempo volvió a irse como agua, pero esta vez —con todo y las tonterías de los muchachos— se abarco hasta la tercera y última escena. Solo era cosa de algunos detalles en las voces y el las posturas, los chicos habían hecho un gran trabajo en eso de la batalla de los arcángeles.

Y ni que decir de la presentación de los reyes magos, realmente es que no me equivoque con ellos.

— ¿En qué momento, loa ángeles y arcángeles, dejaron a las espadas y los arcos, por pistolas calibre 50 y tanque de guerra? — Pregunto Souza.

—En el momento en que la humanidad, dejo de educarse y comenzó con gobiernos opresores y partidarios de peleas absurdas. — Dije, era una broma, pero una broma con cierto grado de realidad. —Además… no usan nada de eso, solo lo dibuje en la clase de matemáticas por aburrimiento. — Me excuse. Pero de verdad en la pastorela no había nada de eso.

—Eso explica porque tus malas notas. — Ese balde, me lo tiro el rector. La verdad es que la maestra Nora, era el terror de todos así que aunque pusiese atención con solo oír su voz llena de maldad era más que suficiente para perder la concentración.

El rector me dio todo un sermón, del cual solo recuerdo, "debes prestar más atención", "recuerda que hay tutorías", y más cosas, la verdad es que era casi como el discurso de cada inicio de año.

Mientras él me reprendía —no como tal—, los chicos recogida y limpiaban un poco el lugar.

En los días siguientes, no acompañe a los chicos a los ensayos, me dispuse a correr de un lado para otro, pues faltaban algunas cosas para los vestuarios y otros materiales para la escenografía, además de que debíamos con seguir un bebé, nadie en el staf del teatro Kabuki, tenía niños pequeños y en el colegio… bueno si habían domingo 7 pero nadie quería cedernos al nene por una horitas, por lo que tenía que buscar en todos lados.

La semana se me fue, veía ir y venir a los chicos, a veces más cansados otras más enérgicos y terminaba alguien pasándome el chisme de lo que hicieron y no hicieron, curioso, no había día en que alguien no hiciera o dijera una tontería, aun así hacían algunos ensayos impecables.

 **~Una Semana Antes Del Estreno~**

¡Díganles a mis hermanos que los amo!

Los nervios están de punta y pareciera que el estrés es colectivo, comenzamos con las pruebas de vestuario, dentro y fuera del escenario, para ver si creaban confito en algún movimiento, sobre todo cuando los pastores coreen, los ángeles y arcángeles peleas contra los enviados del maligno y el maligno mismo, el único traje al que tuviese que hacerle justes fue e al de Yasu, pues los pechos falsos se le iban de lado, parecían un implante de busto mal hecho y sí, eso se prestó a muchas estupideces.

La semana se fue aún más rápido que las anteriores, para cuando nos percatamos ya era Miércoles.

 **~Escena 3, Toma 87, ¡Acción!~**

Narrador: **Después de la batalla ente el bien y el mal, los pastores pudieron llegar al pesebre, donde ya hacía el hijo de Dios, era un bebe de cara rosa, sus ojos eran pequeños pero reflejaban una paz y dulzura inexplicable, María, quien había hecho en trabajo de parto sola, parecía estar más respuesta a pesar de haber tenido solo unos minutos de haber parido.**

Chica de las verduras: Acercándose un poco, al punto de quitar atrás de unos borreguitos que ya hacían echados, ayudando a que el la familia estuviese envuelta en calor. **¡Que hermoso niño!** Se acerca con cuidado hasta quedar a unos cuentos pasos de José, sin decir más ofrenda su canasta llena de verduras y algunos frutos, mismo que ella había cosechado para vender, pero que había decidido ofrendar a la familia.

José mira el noble gesto de la chica, toma el cesto y le agradece. Llega el pastor de ovejas con ter pequeñas ovejitas que le acompañaban y de igual manera se las ofrenda. Los demás pastores también ofrendan lo poco que llevan.

El Primer angelito, quien acompañaba a toda la familia sonríe al ver la humildad de los pastores, los otros dos ángeles arriba de la familia, acostados boca abajo, toman un par de estrellas y las amarran para hacer que estas queden cerca del bebé y él pueda jugar con ellas.

 **~Escena 3, Toma 87, ¡Lista!~**

Revisamos todo y no nos faltaba ya nada, bueno solo el bebé.

Regresamos al colegio y nuevamente me puse a buscar como loca, iba corriendo por uno de los pasillos, me había enterado de que una chica de la universidad de la carrera de psicología había tenido a su bebé, el nene tenía tres meses, choque con alguien y naturalmente caí al suelo.

—Perdona, ¿estás bien? — Abrí los ojos y frente a mí, la roba novios —bueno no realmente, los celos ciegan de forma cabrona, saben—, asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie, ella hizo lo mismo. — ¿Por qué corres tanto? — Me pregunto, ladee la cabeza al no entender su pregunta, era la primera vez en ese jueves que corría. —Desde la semana has estado como alma que lleva el diablo. — Me dijo sonriendo, ¿por qué era tan endemoniadamente amable con los demás?, jamás lo sabré.

—Ah, es por lo de la obra. — No necesitaba darle toda la explicación, ya se había anunciado cuando arrasamos con las otras escuelas. —No encontramos bebés de utilería… — Ya la cague.

— ¿Un bebé? — Sí, hable en inglés o ¿qué?, saco su celular y le marco a alguien. —Hola, ¿oye me podrías prestar al gordo? — ¿Qué hace esta hembra? — ¡Va! ¡Gracias~! — Parpadee un par de veces. — ¡Listo! — Dijo como si nada. —Mi hermana tiene un bebé de seis meses, y acaba de prestarlo para la obra. — Dijo sonriente.

— ¿Cómo jirafas hiciste eso? — Seamos realistas, nadie presta a un bebé incluso yo lo sabía, pero no me gustan los nenucos así que… sí, el motivo más estúpido.

Ella volvió a sonreír. —Se embarazo antes de casarse y le oculte el secreto. — Dijo sin más, prácticamente la chantajeo.

En los días siguientes, se siguieron llevando los ensayos, la hermana de Miyuki llegaba al teatro y precisamente nos prestaba a su bebé, para tener seis meses parecía recién nacido, sin embargo estaba completamente sano, por ello Mika, la hermana de Miyuki, no tenía problema con dejarnos a su bebé —por eso y su secreto—, el bebé era muy tranquilo y justamente hacia lo que estaba en el libreto.

—Alguien nació para ser una estrella. — Dijo Kosetsu mientras sostenía al bebé quien era entretenido por Ima.

En efecto, hay quienes nacen con estrella y los que nacemos estrellados, pero al menos podemos preparar una pastorela, con ayuda de amigos, familiares y amigos que aún no has conocido.

 **~0~**

Y aquí estamos, 24 de Diciembre.

—Faltan solo tres horas. — Dijo Midare apretando sus ropas.

Es verdad, en tres horas se abrirá el telón, nuestro pequeño proyecto será visto por muchos, y las carreras darán algo así como su primer paso firme.

Hoy es 24, muchos están con su familia, en todo el mundo, muchos se sinceraran y otros… se convierten en políticos bueno a esos ya los beso el diablo. Pero este día es especial para muchos.

Enciendo mi cámara, con ella grabo a los chicos, algunos saludan, otros hacen gestos raros, saben que estoy grabando pero aun así lo hacen, terminó enfocándome a mí. —Mándenos su buenas vibras. — Los chicos se acercan y comienzan a pedir lo mismo, y a decir que se esforzaran al máximo y sobre todo, justos decimos…

 **¡Feliz Noche Buena!**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Escribiré mi propia pastorela y alguien día la publicare**

 **Espero les haya gustado si es así denle un buen like!**

 **Y déjenme su opinión.**


End file.
